


Movie Night

by hyunsikness



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, M/M, idk to be honest i was soft and i needed to write some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunsikness/pseuds/hyunsikness
Summary: Movie nights are great when the person beside you isn't a clingy boy that makes you nervous





	Movie Night

They were together again, alone in their apartment. It was cold and rainy outside, and even if it was pretty late, none of them really wanted to go to bed so they had decided to watch a movie together. Neither of them was paying attention to the movie, though. Both of them were covered by a thick blanket, right next to each other. Donghun had leaned his head on his shoulder before, and Junhee could feel his heart racing, even though he should be used to that kind of behaviour coming from the oldest. He could feel his hand on his thigh. He was just thankful that the lights were off, so Donghun wasn't able to see how red his ears and cheeks were. He didn't mind Donghun being so clingy, he had always been, but since a few weeks ago, a simple touch of him would give him goosebumps. That feeling slowly increased as days passed, but he never said anything, cause he didn't want Donghun to stop doing it. But now he could feel his heart racing and his cheeks burning, so when the oldest tried to pull him closer by placing his hands around his waist, he instinctively moved away. Donghun sat up and looked at him.

"You alright?" He said with a sleepy voice that made Junhee's heart skip a beat.

"It's hot. I'm sweating." He lied.

"You sure? You're shivering." Donghun said, concern was palpable in his voice. Junhee looked at his body under the blanket. He was, indeed, shivering. There was a short silence, as the younger one didn't know what to answer.

"I'm sorry, I'm feeling a bit weird today."

Donghun placed his hand on Junhee's forehead to take his temperature.

"You're boiling." He said. Junhee knew why, but didn't say a single word.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing."

Donghun moved his hand to place it on the younger's cheek.

"You really are boiling." Donghun said again, softly, frowning. Junhee moved away from his touch again, so Donghun stopped.

"I'm okay."

None of them could even hear the movie at that point, it was nothing but a mere bunch of background sounds. Donghun leaned on the back of the sofa, looking at Junhee out of the corner of his eye. Junhee was looking at the television, but his mind was in a completely different place. And then he could feel how Donghun slowly leaned on him again. He felt Donghun's touch under the blanket again, as he wrapped his hands around his own. They were big and warm, in contrast with his own small, cold ones.

"Your hands are freezing" He said with a tone of voice as thin as a thread, looking at him, still leaning on his shoulder. Junhee could feel his own hands trembling a bit and Donghun caressed them with both of his thumbs. That felt good, Junhee thought, as he intertwined their fingers. What was he even doing?

Donghun didn't say a word, he wanted that moment to last as much as possible, so the best thing he could do was let it be.

After a few minutes, he sat up his head, but didn't move his hands away from Junhee's.

The younger one looked at him, the light coming from the television reflected on his face and his hair was messy. He looked tired, but his eyes were widely open. Donghun wanted to kiss him so bad...

So that's what he did. He got close to Junhee's face and pressed their lips together. Junhee thought his heart would jump out of his chest at any moment. He was so nervous he couldn't even return the kiss, which made Donghun end it up quickly.

"Guess I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." He said calmly, and tried to move his hands away from Junhee's.

But Junhee didn't let him.

"Do that again."

"Huh?"

"Kiss me again." He said, trying to hide how desperate he was for another kiss.

"I thought you-"

"I didn't expect it so I... I didn't know how to react."

"Fuck, for a second I thought I had messed everything up."

And having said that, he kissed him again, and Junhee realised that was real. He felt Donghun's soft lips against his own and felt the puzzle was complete. That feeling he hadn't been able to figure out before, that nervousness, it was all clear. He understood as he clumsily returned the kiss. He could feel Donghun's lips curling into a smile. The movie was still on but none of them could hear it. They were solely focused on one another, on catching their breath just to be able to get their lips together again. Softly, slowly, as both of them wanted that moment to last forever. Donghun let go of Junhee's hands just to be able to cup his face and caress his cheeks with both of his thumbs. There was a short silence.

"I was waiting for you to make the first move, but I got tired of waiting."

"So you-"

"I thought it was pretty obvious."

"... Was it?" Junhee answered, in confusion, suddenly flustered, and Donghun let out a little laugh.

"You really were clueless about it, weren't you?"

"Ah, uhm... Yes."

Donghun laughed again, softly, and gave him another quick kiss.

"You're a disaster, Park Junhee."

Junhee blushed and clicked his tongue.

"You could have given me some sort of hint."

"More? Honestly, I was tired of hinting."

"... I'm sorry." Junhee apologized, covering his face with both of his hands.

"You're infuriating sometimes." Donghun said, holding his hands and intertwining their fingers again. "You're lucky I like you enough to let it be."

"So you like me." Junhee smiled.

"We've been kissing for the last ten minutes I thought that was clear already."

"It was, but I like how it sounds when you say it."

Donghun smiled.

"I like you." He said. "A lot, actually."

"I like you too." Junhee replied as he leaned on him. Donghun wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, and made sure the blanket was well placed and it was covering both of them properly. Donghun instinctively started playing with Junhee's hair, brushing it with his fingers. The younger one buried his face on his neck.

"Junhee." He called him, just to kiss him once again when he turned around. The younger boy could feel himself melting under Donghun's touch. 

When the movie finally ended, they had already fallen asleep, without letting go of each other's hand, their intertwined fingers laying on Donghun's lap. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker so sorry beforehand for the mistakes! i'm just seeing how this platform goes before writing anything more serious (this was already written tho)


End file.
